Caged
by Ianua
Summary: Hermionie's life after leaving Hogwarts. Mainly a story about the Order, with some HG/RW romance *contains OOTP Spoilers*
1. Letters from Lupin

Disclaimer- I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, names, or place names, All are property of JK Rowling  
  
Warning- This contains MAJOR OotP Spoilers  
  
Setting the scene- Hermionie has left Hogwarts, and works as a clerk in Muggle relations with the Ministry of Magic. At 18 years old, She remains in contact with Harry and Ron, but spends long periods abroad due to her job. The story starts on a stormy day, where a very harassed Hermionie receives a letter at the Ministry.  
  
Caged  
  
Looking down at the piles of papers which hid the top of her desk from view, Hermionie could have cried. Yet another day of endless office work, and still she was snowed under. She took in a deep, but shuddery breath. 'Right, Priorities.' said a small voice which she recognised as her sensible, bossy side 'See what just can't be put off, and sort that out first'. But almost all the letters, files and papers on the desk seemed to have 'URGENT' stamped on them somewhere. Taking in another deep breath, she continued down the pile, sorting the papers into urgent (growing increasingly huge), and less urgent (minuscule) piles. Suddenly, a clawing, scraping noise sounded at the window, only slightly muffled by the howling of the storm outside. Turning, she saw an owl, desperately clawing at the window and looking as though it might just be blown away at any minute. Rushing to the window, she threw it open, and was met by a soggy, feathery lump hitting her squarely in the chest. Staggering slightly, she raised her hands to hold the bird slightly away from herself. Although soaked, and rather windswept, the owl was handsome. It's plumage was dark grey, with almost black rings about its amber eyes. "Poor thing" she said sympatheticly, and cradled it. A piece of pale yellow parchment, sealed and tied with string, was attatched to it's leg. She carefully removed the letter, and placed the owl beside another, Ministry owl who dozed on a perch in the corner. The owl gave a soft hoot of thanks, and soon it was also dozing. The letter was addressed to a 'Miss H. Granger' in neat, curling script which she instantly recognised as that of Lupin. But why should Remus write to her? True enough, he had updated her several times on goings-on within the order, but a letter just days ago had informed her that all was well, in fact that things were very quiet. These thoughts intrigued her, and she carefully slid a finger under the seal to break it, and unfolded the letter.  
  
Hermionie,  
  
I know it has not been long since I last wrote, but I write to you with regard to a pressing matter. As I write this i am on my way to London, with other members of the Order. I cannot disclose why in a letter, it's too risky. You must meet me at the headquarters of the Order as soon as possible, We need to talk.  
  
Remus  
  
The urgent tone of the letter sent a prickle of fear deep inside Hermionie's heart. What was the pressing matter? What had come on so suddenly that it could not wait until the next meeting of the Order? She would not sit and wait until the end of her shift to find out. Pulling her black robes over her smart skirt and shirt, she grabbed a large leather folder of her work, slung a her bag over her shoulder, and, grasping her wand, apperated. 


	2. Bad News

Not being able to disapperate inside, Hermionie disapperated inside a high clump of stinging nettles near the headquarters. Arriving, she suppressed a small squeal as the leaves sent sharp stings of pain across her face. The pouring rain trickled down the back of her neck as she pulled her hood over her head and most of her face, tucked her hands inside her sleeves, and slipped out of the bushes.  
  
The front doorstep was only meters away, invisible to all but herself. She looked around. The only living creature in sight was a fat grey pigeon, which didn't pose much threat. She walked calmly up to the front door, water seeping through her shoes. By now, she was wet and miserable, and it was very tempting to rush straight up to the front door to get out of the rain which bounced off the pavement. But, careful not to arouse suspicion, she walked up to the front door and tapped the knocker with her wand.  
  
The door swung open, revealing Lupin. He looked more tired than ever, and his hair was now whispy and iron grey. He still wore the same tattered brown robes that he had worn during his days as a teacher. But when he saw her his face stretched into a warm smile, reaching up to his dark grey eyes.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be here until tonight" he said, moving aside to let her in  
  
"I was worried... I wanted to get here as quickly as I could" "Ah...Well, since you are here, we need to talk. There are many things which you should hear about, and it falls to me to explain matters"  
  
"Explain matters? You make it sound like I'm stupid..."  
  
"Far from it, you are a very talented young witch, which is part of the reason we need you here"  
  
This conversation had been going on as they walked down a flight of stairs into the kitchen. It was just as she remembered it from that summer 3 years ago.  
  
The wooden table in the middle of the room had been scrubbed, and though the room was clean and tidy, it was still quite dark. Lighting a few of the old-fashioned oil lamps around the room, Lupin continued.  
  
"This week has been an eventful one.... And not all events have been good". At this remark, his face seemed so grave, so sad, that Hermionie felt a prickle of fear. What event could cause him to be like this? She didn't want to think about it. Pouring two mugs of steaming tea, he sat down, indicating that she should do the same. After taking several sips, he put down his mug, and began.  
  
"I won't patronise you and tell you everything is alright, because, it isn't. Voldemort is rising. Many death eaters returned, even after they thought he was finally gone. He's looking for something, revenge we think, and members of the order, and there are three in particular that he desires above all else. The three that have foiled his plans more times than any wizard that ever lived."  
  
"Who.... "Hermionie began, though she both knew and dreaded the answer  
  
"You, Harry and Ron"  
  
Hermionie stared down into her mug, but there was no look of dread on her face, only grim determination  
  
"Well... We've known that all along, haven't we, we knew he's come after us one day.... We knew all along that he couldn't be gone. And anyway, we'll be okay, we've got each other, Harry has Ginny and I have Will and..."  
  
She trailed off, seeing that grave look back on Lupin's face.  
  
"Hermionie.. Will is.. dead"  
  
"What?" She looked in such shock, in such disbelief it only served to make Lupin feel worse  
  
"He was found yesterday, with a crowd of death eaters. They all surrendered but he refused to give himself up. He died in a duel with one of the Order"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Severus" 


	3. I'll Be There

Though the mug was scalding hot, and burned her hands, Hermione kept her fingers curled around it to keep her hands from shaking. She could feel a lump rising in her throat, and tears pricking behind her eyelids.  
  
Remus felt terrible. He stared into the dregs at the bottom of the mug, waiting. He wanted her to shout at him, tell him he was wrong, that he was lying. By her denying it, everything would be all right. Will would come sweeping in the door, his wild black curls tumbling over his forehead and that boyish grin on his face. He would scoop Hermione up in his arms and kiss her. No he wouldn't. As the weight of reality sunk onto his shoulders, Remus felt like crying himself. Having your own loved ones die was one thing, but telling someone as dear to you as a daughter that her lover was dead almost felt worse. He pushed his chair back from the table, walked around the table, and took her hands. He brought Hermione to her feet and gathered her into his arms. Unable to hold back her tears any longer, she sobbed into the front of his robes. She felt as though she wanted to cry forever, it hurt her so much.  
  
"I want him back" she said, her voice still choked with tears "I should have been there, I should have fought beside him and died beside him"  
  
"Shh" Lupin cut her off "There are too many people who love you for you to die a pointless death" 


	4. Home Again

The sound of a doorbell echoed through the house, making Hermione jump. Lupin smiled down at her.  
  
"I'll go, it's alright" Hermione said, wiping her puffy red eyes on the sleeve of her robe. Giving her a final squeeze, Lupin let her go, and she hurried through the door and up the creaking steps to the front door. Pointing her wand at the door, she muttered "Viderus". A hole seemed to appear in the door, growing large until she could see the small crowd on the doorstep.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, Tonks, Moody, Arthur and Molly Weasley and Snape stood there, mostly chattering amongst themselves, except Snape, who stood at the back looking rather fed up, and none of them appeared to know she was watching them, even Moody, who was distracted by Molly talking to him. Hermione stood, taking them in for a few minutes. She hadn't seen any of them for nigh on three years. Snape looked the same as ever, swathed in black, wearing his usual venomous look. Hermione felt anger bubbling in her veins at the very sight of him. Molly was smiling and chattering as ever, and, with the exception of a few more grey hairs, looked the same as ever, as did her husband. Moody now bore a new red scar across one cheek, but otherwise looked the same. Back in her guise as a tweeded old woman, it was difficult to tell with Tonks. Harry had certainly changed. His skinny chest and legs had filled out, and his dark hair had grown longer, in a fringe that almost hid his eyes. He had one arm around Ginny, who had grown tall, and beautiful, with dark brown eyes and a warm smile. Ron looked happy as well. Although he was taller, he had never quite lost his long, gangly limbs and the slightly lost look on his face. Wiping the last tears from her face, she raised her wand to the lock.  
  
She opened the door, and grinned, just as she was hit by what felt like a train, as Harry and Ron rushed forward and hugged her.  
  
"Gerof!" she mumbled from somewhere around Harry's left shoulder.  
  
Snape looked at the show of affection with distaste.  
  
"Could we all get inside before you continue your most touching reunion" he said, his tone certainly colder  
  
"Heartless Git" She heard Ron mutter as they walked inside, and back down the steps into the kitchen. 


	5. Voices

Hermione bit her lip. An hour spent coping with Snape's smug leering was enough to make her blood boil. "Walk away." A little voice murmured inside her head "Just walk away.You don't want to cause a scene.". The voice was right, and she knew it. She rose from her chair, hoping to slip out unnoticed, but Ron spoke up.  
  
"Where are you going 'Mione?"  
  
"I've got a headache, I'm just going off to bed" she answered, a little louder now, as everyone had turned to look at her. She felt her cheeks beginning to burn  
  
"Goodnight" She turned and half-ran up the stairs into the hallway, stumbling on the top step and banging her shin. She swore silently under her breath. By now her knuckles were white from clenching her fists, and she was fighting a strong desire to scream. In the cool, dark hallway, she slumped back against the wall. She tried to breathe deeply, but her breaths stayed short and shuddery. She didn't want to calm down. She wanted to storm back into the kitchen and strike Snape to the ground, knocking that snug expression of his face, and hitting him until her hand hurt. But she wouldn't. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt.  
  
There would be no talk of Will around the headquarters. He was just another dead enemy, who had deserved what he had got. Everyone would be awkward toward her, not sure whether to comfort her or leave her in peace.  
  
"It would be different if one of their own was killed.Imagine if it had been Harry.or Ron?" a voice murmured in her head.  
  
" No. They won't die.They can't.Harry can protect them." another voice answered, sounding rather unsure  
  
"Oh but everyone dies.They're only human. You'll lose them all, and watch their youth slip away along with your own. And what if Harry's killed? Being an Auror isn't the safest job in the world.Or Ron? He's in the order.They're all at risk, and sooner or later."  
  
"I know.But..They've got years left, They'll be happy, I know it." retaliated the other voice  
  
"What makes you so sure..You know anything could happ-"  
  
"Shut up, all of you, just SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed, clapping her hands over her ears.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron stood in the passage way, staring. 


	6. Appologies and Shock

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked, looking slightly lost.  
  
"Nobody...I..." She looked at the floor. Caught shouting at bodiless voices. But did she care, if he thought her mad? She was beginning to wonder if she really did. Ron slowly walked toward her.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure you're okay? I mean, it can't be easy and.."; He trailed off, looking at her with deep concern  
  
"Look" she snapped back, a little too harshly "I'm not an invalid, and you don't have to act like you're sorry, because he's just another dead death eater to you"  
  
She turned her back on Ron, just catching the expression that showed how deep the words had wounded him.  
  
" Look 'Mione, I'm sorry, I know how much he meant to you" She knew she should turn round and give him a hug, be nice, be all cute and cuddly. But she didd't feel cute and cuddly. She was angry, so angry that she almost scared herself. She was no longer in control, she felt alone.  
  
"You'll never know how much he meant to me, you've never been in love" she said angrily, turning to face him "You'll never know how it feels!"  
  
She clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. She wanted to rip her tongue out for the words she had just said.  
  
In that moment, he looked so helpless, so innocent that she felt like a monster.  
  
"Ron...I...l"  
  
"Yeah..It's alright, I know "  
  
"I diddn't mean it.."  
  
"I know" He looked up at her with a weak smile. "Scream at me if you like, I know it's difficult" He brushed his fingers over her cheek. "But we'll be here, we'll always look after you, me and Harry, you're stuck with us"  
  
Her deep hazel eyes met his, and he grinned. He took her in his arms and held her close.  
  
She felt her body relax as she fell into him. She wanted to stay here forever in his arms, but they quickly snapped apart as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the corridor. Hermione hastened down the corridor.  
  
"Viderus" Once again, a hole appeared in the door, rapidly expanding to show the figure on the doorstep.  
  
Dumbledore, looking more haggard than ever, stood on the doorstep. A long red-ish wound, still sticky with blood crossed his forehead. 


	7. Stregnth Broken

As Hermionie opened the door, Albus stumbled forward. A scarlet trickle escaped the wound on his forehead and made it's way down his cheek. "Ah.Miss Granger" He smiled weakly, before collapsing forward. He was indeed as frail as he looked because she caught him easily. Ron's eyes were wide with a mixture of shock and fear. "Don't just stand there, get help!" she yelled  
  
Taking one last look at the lifeless Dumbledore, Ron rushed down the stairs. "Dumbledore?" Hermionie shook him gently, cradling his head in her lap. He did not wake, but the gentle rise and fall of his chest showed that he was still alive. Looking at him properly now, Hermionie thought he was particularly lucky to escape with his life. The wound looked as if it had been made by claws or teeth. Lifting his hair away from his face, she discovered more scratches, and, on his neck, an angry red weal that looked like it had come from a spell.  
  
At this point Sirius burst in, swiftly followed by Lupin, Harry and Severus. "Leave him be you silly girl!" Severus yelled "Shut UP Severus!" Lupin snapped, dropping to his knees behind Hermione. Severus was indignant. If looks could kill, Lupin's chances wouldn't be good. If Hermione had not been so worried, she would have smiled. Lupin examined the scratches with careful fingers, worry etched in every line of his face. "Looks like a death eater's work" "Why didn't they finish him off then?" "Something, or someone scared them away, but they've managed to do quite a bit of damage, that mark on his neck looks like a curse" 


End file.
